


Who's there?

by coolkidmitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkidmitch/pseuds/coolkidmitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel gets a phone call and it isn't from Frisk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's there?

She couldn't stop the phone from ringing. 

It sat on the cold wooden table next to her large plush chair and kept ringing.

And ringing.

Toriel could not get her to stop calling.

And still she did no answer. 

She did not know why she did not answer. Perhaps it was to distance herself? She tried to help the others. But she always failed. Every time. 

If she didn't answer, maybe she would come back. Maybe she would understand why she was trying to protect her. 

The phone rang again, and Toriel peeked over. It wasn't her. It was someone else.

She reached over and clicked the phone on. She did not recognize the number, "Hello?"

"She's killed."

A voice said on the other side. She could not place who it was.

"I know." Toriel's voice trembled at the thought. 

"You have let a murderer into our world." 

"She is a child." Toriel pleaded. 

"Children can do foolish things." The voice mocked, "You can't protect her forever." 

"I am not protecting her." Toriel stood her ground.

"If she dies...you can be free." 

"At what cost?"

The two sat in silence for a moment. Nothing but the crackle of the static on the phone between the two.

Finally Toriel spoke, "Who is this?" 

The phone clicked and the call ended.

Toriel put down her phone and felt her stomach turning. She picked up the knitting needles to distract herself. Maybe she could lose herself in the craft for a few moments. Maybe is she just ignored it. The remainder would go away. Monsters didn't become ghosts. They couldn't. Their souls...they just---

BANG

It came from the door to the ruins. 

Toriel felt her heart nearly came out of her throat. Before she could even finish a row she put her needles down and walked over to it. She lifted up her ear, pressed her head against the door.

BANG.

The door shook and Toriel could feel the vibration against her head. She took a step back, waving her hands and summoning a small fire ball. She got close to the door again, and tried to listen, “Who is it?” 

BANG.

The door looked almost cracked toward the center. Whatever it was, it was trying to break the door down.

“Sans is that you? If it is, I will set you on fire.” 

BANG.

“This isn’t very funny! You are making me very nervous.”

BANG.

“Alright fine, I’ll open the door, but if you aim to---”

BANG.

The door cracked more, wood falling to the ground. Toriel’s voice cracked, “h-h-harm me, I will---”

BANG.

Toriel grabbed the handle and ripped it open, the door breaking off the hinge. She held out her fire, preparing to throw it at whatever was attempting to get inside. But there was no one.

Just a note with a red heart drawn on it with the words, “I love you.” written on it, in blood red. The handwriting looked childish. And at the bottom it was signed, “Chara.”

Toriel’s fire vanished and tears started to stream. She clutched her hands to her mouth, trying not to let the screams get out. She fell to her knees, picked up the letter and then felt a slice across her neck.

“I missed you Mommy.” 

Blood ran down her robe, she tried to speak but her throat had been cut, her lungs filled up with blood when she tried to inhale.

She heard Chara giggle and then everything went dark.


End file.
